


Indulging My Archeologist

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Short vignette, a day in the life sort of thing, follow up to 'Colonel Watching'





	Indulging My Archeologist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

As I lay in bed, I can see Daniel in the bathroom, behind the frosted glass, finishing his shower. I can hear him humming a little off key, what is that........ ah yes, the theme song from the Phantom of the Opera. I had taken him to see the musical, on a whim, a couple of months ago and he'd fallen in love with it. I had watched him that night caught up in the music and pageantry of the Broadway show, smiling and tapping his foot. Although he'd admitted to enjoying the show, I'd known it was more than that. 

I'd gone straight out the next day and bought the CD for him, loving the surprise of his face when I'd given it to him the that night. I'd watched as his smile had turned into a grin when, coming into the house after at trip to the mountain for some forgotten papers, he'd noticed what music playing. It had been well worth the clandestine trip to the music store. He'd taken off his jacket and walked straight into my arms.

"How'd you know?"

"Ahh, Daniel. I just had to see your face while we sat in the theater. I was going to save it for your birthday, but... as you can see, I couldn't wait to give it to you." 

I 'do' know my archeologist and watching him is one of my favorite pastimes, the other is indulging him. I know he'd have never gone out and bought it for himself. Oh, he indulges me quite a bit, but never himself. I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the way he was shuffled from foster home to foster home as a kid. Maybe he thinks he doesn't deserve to indulge himself with little joys, I don't completely know. As I watch him in the shower, I don't have to remind myself that I've set myself a goal of indulging my archeologist.

Last week, when we had returned to the SGC, and Janet had wanted to keep him overnight because of the tumble he had taken down the side of a hill, I'd only had to look at Daniel's eyes to indulge him. I convinced Janet to let me take him home and keep an eye on him. 

Yesterday, when we'd been at the grocery store, and I'd been set on having steak, I'd only had to see Daniel pick up an eggplant. I knew Eggplant Parmesan, was one of his favorite meals, so I set about collecting the ingredients as he ticked them off. Later, I had watched his hands, as he delicately sliced the vegetables in preparation for the eggplant and the salad. Oh, but I love his hands. Sitting at the table with Eggplant Parmesan on each of our plates, I watched Daniel take that first bite and saw the ecstasy pass over his features. That alone made the indulgence well worth it. 

Earlier today, I had watched my archeologist, lovingly trace a fading glyph from a crumbling wall on P7R-421. He had been patiently rubbing and tracing the forgotten language of a long since dead and gone race. There hadn't been any strategic or military value to be found on the planet, but when Daniel had asked, or should I say begged, for a few more hours to finish his work, I had indulged him. 

After he was done, we had returned to the SGC, finishing up the day in the infirmary for our post mission physicals and then in a debriefing. Our reports filed for the General, we now had three days downtime. 

As I lay here, watching Daniel, I see my archeologist turn off the water and towel himself dry. Once done, he throws his towel over the shower door, and grabs his gray pair of soft cotton pajama bottoms, that I gave him, and slips into them. As he stands at the sink, Iwatch him shave and then brush his teeth. I see his muscular definition which I helped him developed these last few years. The fine curvature of his back, his long legs, sandy brown hair and..... now his crystal clear blue eyes as he turns to look at me. Oh yes,definitely one of 'my' indulgences.

I watch as Daniel turns off the bathroom light and walks into our bedroom. Reaching into the bedside table drawer, he pulls out a bottle of massage oil, almond scented, I think.

Looking at me now, Daniel waves the bottle in the air. "Turn over, Jack." I do as he tells me, rolling to my stomach, wrapping my arms around my pillow. I feel Daniel straddle me and sit on my ass and lower legs. Hearing a flick of the cap, I feel the oil on my back as it is drizzled there, followed by warm hands as Daniel begins to massage.

"Ummmmmmmm, that feels good, babe."

"Just enjoy, I have only just begun." 

I know that this is an indulgence for me, a massage from my lover, but I have a feeling I will be indulging my archeologist a little later and that is something I so enjoy doing.


End file.
